Make love to you
by AkiraSesshoumaruMalfoy
Summary: Sequel lemon to never too late. NaruSasu. Naruto knows that life as a shinobi could kill him and he wants sasuke to know how much he loves him


**Title: **Make love to you

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **M for..well the title says it all doesn't it?

**Warnings: **OOCness, character death, Alternate timeline type thing, unbetaed. If anyone wants to beta for me, I'd really like you to. Theres only so much I can do lol

**Word Count: **1,987

**Summary: **Naruto knws life as a shinobi could end his life everyday, so he wants to make sure that Sasuke knows how much he loves him. NaruSasu (semeuke), OOCness.

**Authors note: **This is the lemon to accompany my story Never too late. May be read alone, but I suggest you read the other one first. Well, enjoy. I suggest you read this and then review it. I really like hearing all of your comments and hints on how to improve. Oh, and before you crtisise to harshly on the crappy lemon, this is my 3rd lemon, 1st 1st person point of view lemon and 1st posted lemon. Enjoy.

**Dedicated to: **LunartheDragon for asking me to write it. Here it is and it took less time that I thought it would. I hope you like it.

**Make Love to You**

I woke up and glanced at the clock. It was three am. I creased my brow in confusion and turned to Naruto's side of the bed. All that remained was an empty space. My heart a stomach dropped to the floor and my blood ran cold.

_Where did Naruto go?_ I thought, slightly panicked. I ran a list of all the possible answers to that question.

Snack? There were no lights on, well at least none that I could see. Mission? No, he got back three days ago.

Friends? Maybe. He could be out with them, so he could see them again. He has spent a lot of time with me lately and I've rarely ever seen his friends, our friends anymore.

All of my thoughts were washed away when the door opened and I saw your silhouette in the doorway. Yes, and you knew I was awake. I sat up, my shadow extending over the bed and to your feet. The white moonlight bathed the room ominously. I felt like something bad was going to happen.

"Naruto?" I asked softly. "Is everything alright?" I asked _please let it be okay_. Naruto stepped closer to the bed and sat down, eyes cast down at the floorboards. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he gripped them, holding them tighter.

"Kiba came back from a mission tonight. I was out at Ichiraku's at the time" Naruto sighed "I went to the hospital to see Sakura. She's working the night shift, so I thought I might pop in. It was chaos. Every Inuzuka I know and some I don't were there. Shino and Hinata-chan were there too.

"They were crying, well, Hinata-chan was" Naruto shook under my arms so I kissed his neck in that sensitive spot I found when we were making out one time.

He leaned back into me, but continued.

"Shino wasn't though. He was just, he looked a lot more tense and like you used to be, you know?' Naruto turned to face me and I nodded.

"Tsunadebaa-sama came out and" I saw Naruto crying and I held him close. I knew what he was going to say and I felt like crying too. I didn't know the Inuzuka that well, but he did come after me when I left, so he can't have been that bad.

"In all the time I've known Shino, I've never seen him cry" Naruto spoke, a small smile on his face, though it didn't make it to his eyes. I kissed the tears on his cheeks away.

"He cried and he screamed and he broke. I didn't know what to do. Hinata was" he started sobbing. "Everyone in the room was so sad. I saw Inuzuka-san and she was crying too. I've never seen her cry" he was shaking beneath me and all I could do was hold him tighter.

I couldn't even begin to comprehend what he was feeling. "and Shino, It was horrible. He was....and then I thought..." your voice drifted off and you took a huge breath.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" he mumbled. My eyes widened. I'm not even allowed to go on missions anymore how could he be afraid of losing me?

"I'm not going to leave" I murmured.

"What if I died Sasuke?" he asked me "I'm scared to leave you alone to deal with that. I'm scared you'll hurt yourself" he sounded so sincere and I was reminded of my past suicide attempts.

"Don't worry" I tried to sound as happy as possible, but that wasn't much.

"I want you to know how much I love you Sasuke" he whispered. I was surprised.

"What?" I asked. I knew he loved me. He said it all the time. We make out most of his free time.

"I want to make love to you Sasuke" he whispered and pulled me onto his lap. I looked up at his face. I couldn't see much. But I could hear it in his voice. He sounded so in love with me that I began to wonder why? Why did he love me so much?

"Why?" I choked out. He's making me want to cry in happiness. He loves me enough to want to make love to me.

"Because I love you, Sasuke. I want to make love to you so you can feel how much I love you" I could hear the love and happiness in his voice, edged with worry. Over what?

"Um...I..." I couldn't think of anything to say. Hell no and Gods yes came to mind, but none seemed appropriate. He wanted to make love to me. He wanted to give himself to me.

"What...." my voice faded. What would he get in return for himself? I've already lost the most precious thing I could have given him. what else did I have to give?

"What can I give you?" I mumbled, looking straight into his eyes. Confusion was evident in his and I'm sure mine brimmed with everything.

"I want nothing from you Sasuke" he whispered, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "All I want is to be completed. You do that for me" he ginned "I want to die and know that I've made love to the most beautiful person in the world, that he knows I love him that much" he whispered. I choked up. I felt like crying and laughing at the same time.

"O-o-okay" I murmured the heat rising to my cheeks faster than I would have liked. He smiled and kissed my lips, gently at first. He was giving me time to get used to it. I moved my lips against his and he bit my lip. I felt his tongue on my lips and opened my mouth, his tongue probing every orifice. I closed my eyes and pushed my tongue back against his, playfully.

He pushed me back onto the bed and broke the kiss for a few seconds so he could remove our shirts. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his lips descended on mine again. His fingernails grazed my chest and to my nipples, making my back arch into him and a moan escape my lips into his mouth. His fingers tweaked and twitched my hardening appendages as his mouth sucked and nipped at my collarbone.

I groaned and gasped when his hand plunged south and grasped my penis. I arched my back and panted as he rubbed it through my thin cotton pyjama pants. I could feel his hardness press against my leg through our clothes.

He sat up on his knees and left the bed. I whimpered at his back, wondering what he was doing? I'd never done this as a willing participant before, so I was a bit confounded.

Naruto soon returned with a tube of something.

"Wh-what's that?" I gasped.

"Lubricant" he muttered, placing it on the nightstand and stripping himself of his boxers and pants before getting on top of me again. I hadn't read much in the way of sex...between guys so I didn't know what to expect.

I gasped as he removed my pants and took the tip of my member into his mouth.

"Ahh..ahhhh" I moaned as his tongue licked the slit. I arched my back when he took me into his mouth and ran his tongue up and down. I felt the heat pool in my stomach.

"Ahh..Naru..to...gunna come." His mouth moved up and down my length at a faster pace than previously. I almost didn't feel in when he stuck his finger inside me. I gasped in pain and tried to move away, but he placed his hand on my hip and kept me in place.

His mouth and his fingers moved at the same pace. I gasped and arched my back as I saw white. I didn't feel it when he added a second finger but I felt it when he started scissoring me. Tears sprang to my eyes and the stinging increased.

I came into Naruto's mouth as he added a third finger and thrust in and out.

Soon Naruto's lips were on mine again, a slightly salty and bitter taste filling my mouth as his tongue played with mine. One of his hands stroked my cheek while the other stroked my softening member softly.

As he kissed me, his hand disappeared. I opened my eyes and crack to see him lubricating his length. I gasped into his mouth in shock. How was that going to fit inside me. He broke the kiss and placed butterfly kisses to my cheeks and neck.

"It'll be okay" he murmured. I breathed in deeply and tried to focus on his hand on my dick and not his hands raising my hips and the nudging at my anus.

He took my lips onto his again and thrust in viciously fast. I screamed into his mouth, the white hot pain pulsing wildly through me. It soon dulled to a throbbing in my lower back. Naruto lifted his lips from mine and looked at me questioningly.

I nodded. I couldn't deny him his release and, as he started moving in and out and stroking me harder, my spent member returning to life, I realised I didn't want to.

He thrust in and out gently and slowly at first, building a steadily pace while he kissed me tenderly.

"Fa--ster" I gasped. The hand on my length increased its pace and Naruto began moving faster.

"Naru...." I gasped as he hit a bundle of nerves sending a jolting pleasant sensation through my body. I arched into him and grabbed his hair, pulling his lips to mine.

Soon all I made and all I heard were incomprehensible groans and gasps. He hit that spot in me so many times I felt all tense and gooey.

"I'm gunna..." I moaned, feeling the tight heat pool in my abdomen.

"I know...." Naruto gasped "just a little..." I couldn't hold it. I arched into him and came all over his abdomen and hand, my muscles clenching tightly around him as I saw stars in my eyelids.

"NARUTO!!" I shrieked.

"SASUKE" he screamed, his hot seeds filling me as we collapsed into a sweaty, sullied mess on the bed. He hot breaths warmed my already feverish neck and I felt constricted, in a nice way.

Naruto pushed himself off of me with difficulty. I whimpered at the loss of heat. He pulled out of me and I felt a warm mess follow. I blushed.

He rolled over beside me and wrapped his hand around mine. I marvelled at how small I was in comparison to him.

"I love you, Sasuke" he whispered. I smiled and curled into his side.

"I love you too, Naruto" I murmured into his neck.

I closed my eyes and breathed in his unique scent, delighting in the warmth that was inside of me and outside of me. I felt the blankets draped over my limp and exceedingly exhausted form and Naruto hold me closer. I fell into the good kind of darkness, surrounded by warmth and orange and yellow.

*

When I woke up in the morning, Naruto was still sleeping beside me, his face youthful and unperturbed.

I smiled broadly. I had the most beautiful person in the world make love to _me_. He's more beautiful than I would ever be.

But that was okay because he loved me. He had said so. He had made love to me because he wanted me to complete him.

I felt the tears sting my eyes.

"I love you" I choked out "I always will" I kissed his forehead and, despite the fact that I was boiling, messy, smelly and the afternoon sun was shining through the widow, I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

I did that because Naruto cared for me. He loved me and that was all that mattered.

**Fin**

Sorry if it's not what you wanted. Sorry if it's crap.


End file.
